


Down in the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For /utg/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Down in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For /utg/

Frisk has never seen anything so beautiful before, the water looks like a pool of glittery ink. His new friend is very talkative, though he's not sure if they're a girl or a boy. The yellow scaled little monster, with a striped shirt has been tagging along for a while now. Every time the monster’s leaned over they’ve revealed that they have nothing interesting under their shirt, which is far too short to serve as a modest dress.

A puzzle, one that can be solved. If the monster has parents and a sister, why wouldn’t they be able to have babies too. The monster turns to Frisk after peering into the water, sitting next to him. And then he spots his opening, very casually running his hands through the grass,“Why do you wear clothing if you don’t have anything down there?”

“Because mom told me to! Also, uh I don’t think you do either?” they sound very curious.

“I do though.” the human boy stands before pulling down his pants, boxers and exposes himself in the faint blue light.

“Whoa, I’ve never seen one of those.” her expression brightens, “Do I have one of those?” she sits on the grassy floor, tail wiggling behind her as she eagerly spreads her legs.

Frisk smiles at his easy victory, sitting on his legs and looking between the monster’s smooth little crotch. His hands pause at her dark-scaled thighs, “I think you don’t.”

“Aww.” she rolls her head back before squeaking.

He’s pressed his index finger against the faint little slit he’d found. “You have one of these.”

“W-whoa, that feels … weird.” she slides her crotch against his finger, the sensation alien and strange. “C-can you press harder?” her breath catches in her throat.

Frisk has never done this before but he listens, and pushes his finger against her slit. He sinks in slowly, and a blush appears on his face. He shouldn’t be doing this, should he. “There …” Frisk takes in a deep breath.

She smiles, “A-ah that feels really good.” her hole squeezes his finger softly, then harder as she moves her hips. The monster tips her head back as she struggles to sit still. “Hhhhh” she squeals as he starts to wiggle his finger around, rubbing against her vaginal walls.

Sweat delicately rolls down his face, he has to concentrate. She writhes like a fish as she flops onto her side and he wonders if he can work another finger in. Frisk begins to try, first prodding and rolling against her pussy with his finger. Finally he worms the second in, not that his fingers are huge. They're both small creatures in this quiet swamp.

She screams suddenly and he almost jerks his hand out, her legs are clamped around his wrist as she bucks against his fingers. Drool comes out of her scaly mouth as she breaths heavily.

“Are you okay?” the boy turns her over.

Heart eyes, she sits up and stares at him. "That was amazing!" the blush hasn't disappeared from her cheeks. She presses her body against his and then leans up, kissing one chubby cheek.

His face turns as red as a tomato, "W-whoa." she crawls into his lap and her hot wet pussy leaves spots of fluid on his pants. He wraps his arms around her, astounded by her warmth. His dick's hard and it gets trappbed between them. She coos and presses her smooth, dry lips against his neck.

"Can you do that again?"

"I-I think I know something better ... trust me." he puts his hands on her hips and pushes her back a little. With one hand Frisk guides his cock inbetween her legs. It takes a little bit of force for him to get inside of her.

"That feels good ahhh~" she rubs her face into his neck, huffing as the boy begins to thrust.  
Frisk fills her repeatedly, never going soft. Neither of the two has much stamina, but there's never an end to night down here. In the dark, they can spend time together. Eventually both of them pass out, still entwined.


End file.
